


A Miraculous Recovery

by animega123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sick!Reader, book shop, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animega123/pseuds/animega123
Summary: You are dreadfully ill, but you simply must get a book to read if you are going to be kept up to rest for a few days. Luckily there's a book shop down the street with a lovely owner.





	A Miraculous Recovery

Aziraphale x Sick! Reader

Shuffling down the streets, scarf and coat snug around you, the London rain hits the pavement. It was a rainy spring so one might say you were a bit overdoing the warm garments, but your head was on fire and your body rattled with shivers. Eyes towards the ground you tried to keep up the pace as you always had, you knew this route by heart.

See, you were going to your favorite book shop. You were sicker than a dog, as the expression goes, but it’s not like this place had a delivery service. The worn spines and smell of each bound story was nothing an electronic version could try to compare to, and let’s face it, not many publishers had typed some of the stories within those walls. No entertaining stories of prophecy, no stories that could have been saved from the Library of Alexandria, for all that you know, and certainly no bubbly bookstore owner.

Being as sick as you were, you knew that meant staying at home, and you weren’t going to be dying in your own sick without at least something to keep you entertained. However, every time you went to this store (if it was open), you ended up reading what you wanted, and the owner almost acted as if he never intended to sell the books. Rather odd. Although, this cozy place seemed to have its oddities from time to time, be it the people you assumed were mafia, or two fellows going on about pornography. If the book you held didn’t interest you, the shop sure had its own stories on the daily.

Finally reaching the doorway, you prayed to whomever that it was actually open, and to some miraculous surprise those in power must have pitied you with your sick. It never had the same smell, yet also smelled so similar. This was, in the sense, of sometimes smelling like sewer at times, yet always a homey sort of comforting smell. And again, oddly enough, this frequently changed, typically with the amount of people in the store.

Walking into the shop you started to browse the books, the owner in the back of the store looked over his spectacles noticing your arrival. You gave him a friendly wave and then sniffled as your sinuses were as plugged as a good champagne bottle, probably waiting to burst at some point. You really didn’t have a particular read in mind, you always picked a random fiction and just played the gamble. Not to say you didn’t have your preferences, but simply you didn’t want to be confined by them.

“Are you alright dear?” You jumped when Mr. Fell had appeared at your side, even more shocked when you noticed you were on the floor. You must have had a fainting spell or something, most likely too dehydrated for your own good. Shaking your head no, he gently helped you up, and brought you over to a couch you didn’t remember being in the room.

“It seems you have a terrible cold, why don’t you have a seat and I’ll bring you some warm cocoa, hm?” He looked at you with heavenly blue eyes, and before you knew it, he was off to fetch the drink. Not gone for long though, returning with two warm cups.

“Thank you, Mr. Fell.” You spoke as you took the mug he offered you.

“Please, call me Aziraphale. It’s nice to meet you.” His smile was soft and comforting. Placing a blanket over you with feather light motions. Needless to say, you got rather comfortable fairly quickly. “You seemed interested in this one yes? I figured you could give it a read while you rest up.” A thick, old book was placed in your lap, one you indeed had your eye on reading at some point, although the sheer size of it would make _War and Peace_ reconsider being called a long read.

“Right, thank you Aziraphale…It’s funny, for a book shop I’ve read here so often it’s more like a library.” You both chuckled.

“Yes, it does seem that way, although I do quite enjoy seeing others having the same love for books as I do. No need to sell them if you can share right?”

“Although odd for the shop owner to say, I have to agree. You should just save yourself the trouble and just rename as a library!” speaking followed up by a sneeze.

“Bless you dear, and I suppose that would be one way. But for now my focus is on you, seeing you enter reminded me of the plague…”

“Reminded?” That was an odd choice of words…

“Ah, um… that is of the text I’ve read on it! Yes, descriptions and such. Not that it is the plague, just ah… similar?”

“I mean from my point of view it might as well be.” Aziraphale handed you some tissues and a small bin to toss them near the bottom of the couch.

“I’m sure you’ll be feeling better in no time! How about you start reading? That’s a good one, read it a few times myself.”

Who even has the time to read this thing more than once? You’d have to start when it was published to have enough time for a second readthrough! Regardless you started to immerse yourself in the story. Turning page after page, finishing the warm cocoa, you felt your eyes grow heavy with sleep. And miraculously, you felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! My first Good Omens fic! If there is interest for more chapters let me know. I also take suggestions on my tumblr: littleblurb


End file.
